Shinobi Ni Noroki
by DanialArceus
Summary: When two new families of warriors enter the equation, you know that shit is about to go down. Join Naruto, Sasuke, Neo and Saburo, as they journey through Beacon and meet many friends and make enemies, find love and save the day. EMS Sasuke, Rinnegan and OG Dojutsu Naruto. Samehada Naruto


**Shinobi Ni Nokori**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking.'_

 **" Bijuu Talking"**

 _ **' Bijuu Thinking'**_

 **Jutsu**

* * *

History has proven time and time again that for every action, there is an equal, but opposite, reaction. When man began industrializing, nature replied with global warming. When trees got cut down to make space for buildings, rivers got dirtier. Nothing was safe, there was nowhere to run from nature's wrath. But when man found a way to combat that, that was when she got angry. She created the Creature of Grimms to combat them. To return Remnant to the state it once was. Oh the beauty of it all. To save the world she controlled, she had to first destroy it. But she had given them one more chance to prove themselves when she learned that a boy was giving a lot more to nature rather than taking it. She thought that under him and his friends and family's guidance, her faith in humanity could be restored. And secretly, she also hoped that he could do it, for he wasn't bound by anything silly like faith. If he wanted something done, he simply got up and went to do it. And that is the main reason why Naruto Uzumaki, now Naruto Namikaze took the world by the Maelstrom.

The world of Remnant has two types of people living there. One are the normal humans. The look like you do, act like you do and dream like you do, that part is obvious, since they are human. The other type are the Faunus. They also live like you, act like you and dream like you, they even look like you do, but the only difference ? They had an extra animal appendage. You could easily find someone with cat ears or a bull's horn. To put it simply, they are an anime loving person's wet desire.

And like the DragonBall series, where everyone had a ki pool, over here, they have Aura, the power of one's soul. And if one were to unlock their Semblance, things became easier. Semblances came in many forms. One would grant you the ability to run ten times as fast, while the other could help you create illusions. The possibilities were endless.

And because of this, some of the civilians became professional Hunters, who used their abilities to protect those who couldn't protect themselves. And then, some Hunters got the bright idea to start a school for the Hunters of the future. And that is how Beacon, a school in Vale, came to be.

* * *

Ruby Rose wasn't your average fifteen years old girl. How so ? You ask. Well, most fifteen years old did not have a weapon fetish, nor were they trigger happy. She was the daughter of Taiyang Xiao-Long and Summer Rose. Her hair was black with crimson tip and her eyes were silver, which the head master of Beacon used to start the talk with, which was weird.

Right now, she was on the airship to Beacon. She, along with some friends of hers were one of the few who got into Beacon before the normal age requirement, which was seventeen. Normal students had to go through a test of sorts. She should know, her sister applied and got accepted after destroying three machines.

Seriously, Yang needed some form of anger management class, lest she kills someone for cutting her hair accidently. It nearly happened the last time, only to be avoided when Ruby, her father Taiyang, her uncle Qrow and her mother Summer had to restrain her. That day still gave Ruby nightmares.

" So, what do you think of Beacon ?" She asked her best friend, Neo Namikaze.

Neo, who had been Ruby's friend since childhood, was just as eccentric as the scythe using girl before her. One half of her hair was red while the other was yellow, and it reached to her waist. Her right eye was purple while her left was blue.

Her choice of weapon was a huge sword, which her parents told her to be the Kubikiribocho. And today was the day she was allowed to take it to Beacon. She had been trained by them on how to use the weapon. They also told her that they also had another one, but her brother took it when he went on his twelve year journey.

" Well, I hope it is prepared for us." She replied with a grin. " After all, we were the top of Signal."

" Yeah, that was before you both developed a thing for being super heroes." A boy replied to them. He was Saburo Uchiha. The adopted son of Mikoto Uchiha. He had a raven black hair which was spiky and parted downward in the middle. His onyx black eyes was hard as ever. " Seriously, we would get the time to do that afterwards."

" Mom was proud of us last night when I told her that I stopped a robbery." Ruby bragged. Summer had thrown them a party, inviting the Namikaze and the Uchiha family.

" Please don't remind me of last night." Another male, and the only seventeen years old, asked them. He had the same raven black hair, which was fashioned to look somewhat like a duck's ass. He wore a cloak, which covered his chest and hid his right arm. No one knew how he lost his left arm, only Mikoto, Itachi, and Shishui. He was Sasuke Uchiha, son of Mikoto Uchiha and younger brother to Itachi. " Yang really needs to find someone."

Yang was the only one who was able to make Sasuke shudder. Sasuke, who was able to best twenty Ursas quite easily was afraid of Yang and her flirting. All it took was one stare and he seemed to disappear into thin air.

" I hope whoever gets paired up with her can survive her." Ruby replied. She truly pitied the man, or woman depending on Yang's unrevealed sexuality, who married her.

The group was silent for a while. After a while Ruby spoke, " Anyways, I heard that there will be a sort of test for us."

" Seems like it. When my brother got the official Huntsman license, he told me about the teaming system." Sasuke told the Red Riding Hood.

" Official Huntsman license ?" Ruby asked him. This caused her friends to get attentive. What was Sasuke talking about ?

" Itachi had been an un-official Hunter for some time, before he got his license. He used to do all sorts of job before being an official Hunter." _' But obviously Itachi became a Genin at eight.'_

You see, the Namikaze family and the Uchiha, were given another chance by Kami of their world. After the Fourth Ninja War, Kami had taken pity on the life of Naruto, who trained to become a Genin at four, breaking the previous record of five. As a result of choosing that early, he never had a childhood. With him being an orphan since day one, this was his only peace in an unforgiving world. And after sealing up Kaguya Otsutsuki, he chose Sasuke to be the second person to live a newer better life in the new world. And on the plus side, they were able to use chakra, along with their parents and elder family member remembered their lives in Elemental Nations.

Ruby had stars in her eyes, while Neo and Saburo were amazed. The younger family members didn't knew about ninjas. " That's so awesome." To be a crime fighter and then get a license to do it was crazy. Not a bad crazy, not a Yang crazy, but an awesome crazy.

" Anyways, Sasuke, what is your weapon ?" Neo asked the older Uchiha.

" Well, I use the Kusanagi, while little short stack here used the Uchiha Gunbai." Sasuke replied, while ruffling Saburo's hair.

" Never heard of it." Ruby commented.

" Kusanagi is sharp enough to cut through any metal if I will it. And the Gunbai can convert regular Dust into Fire Dust, which it can release at anytime." Sasuke told them. " Both of them were also owned by crazy people."

Ruby raised an eyebrow. " How crazy ?"

" Kusanagi was handled by Orochimaru, who was obsessed with immortality, which was further proven by his Semblance to take over people's bodies. While the Gunbai was owned by my lunatic of an ancestor, Madara Uchiha, who planned on putting a large scale illusion on the planet." Sasuke shuddered. He had killed Orochimaru when he attempted to take over his body when he was fifteen something, while he had seen the skillful use of the Gunbai during the war.

" Wow." Neo commented. " Mother told me that some blades have special abilities, like my Kubikiribocho." She said, whilst showing the blade to Sasuke. Ruby had stars in her eyes at seeing the large weapon. It was so spectacular. The craftsman ship on the eight-foot blade was mind blowing. And Kushina, Neo's mom and her mother's friend said that there were seven like them. Saburo was mildly impressed. His Gunbai was wielded by Madara, a lunatic no doubt, but a great fighter.

Sasuke, however, remembered all the bad memories he had when he saw the blade. How the previous wielder made him contemplate suicide just by looking at him. The previous owner was truly evil, hence he earned his name the Demon of the Hidden Mist. Only Naruto was able to combat it with his blade, and that was when he was twelve. He is, without a doubt, one of the deadliest swordsman on the planet, right after his mother.

They all continued their little banter when they heard someone raise their voice. " I swear, if any one of you asks the question about my sword, it is going up your ass !"

They all turned their head to see a blond, around seventeen. His hair was wild and unruly. He wore a headband, which had a circle with a swirl in it, covering his left eye, while the one that remained was blue, while the sclera had small hints of purple. He wore a white and a black cloak, and had a huge bandaged sword strapped to his back. The most noticeable trait of his was his three whisker marks on each cheek. Neo had tears in her eyes when she noticed this feature.

Sasuke just smiled. That was Naruto, always annoyed with others. It seemed that some were questioning the appearance of his weapon, the Samehada.

" A-A-Ani **[1]** ?" Neo whispered. This was always a sore spot for her. When he left, she was just three. She missed her sibling dearly, even though she got Natsumi five years later. She sometimes felt as if Naruto hated her and thus he left.

Said blonde simply looked over to the source of the noise, which was a result of his training as a shinobi, and narrowed his eyes, " Hmm, only one girl has that hair, and she was just three when I last saw her." He faux-mused. He smiled at the teary eyed girl, not that she would admit it any day sooner, and opened his arms for a hug.

And what a hug it was. It was the type of hug received when a sibling returned from war. When a little kid hugged his older brother when he came back from a long mission. Naruto should know, he had seen a lot of it when he had missions with Itachi Uchiha. Secretly, he was jealous whenever Sasuke hanged onto his older brother, making him wonder whether he had someone who cared about him or not.

Bad memories aside, he got into the hug by hugging her back. When suddenly…

CRACK

Yep, something was broken, alright.

" I missed you."

" Neo."

" Why did you leave ?" Neo hugged harder. " Was it something I said ? Something I did ?"

" Neo." His voice was getting heavier.

" If I did, *sniff* I am sorrryyyy." With that she started crying.

The group left, allowing the siblings to bond. That and to escape the awkwardness.

Naruto used all of his strength not to go into the light, and powered through it. When his sister finally let go of him, he wiped the tears off of her and smiled at the dual hair colored girl. " Imoto **[2]** , I am not mad at you."

" Then why did you leave ?" She asked him. Twelve years of not knowing why he left was hard. All the time she replayed his last days in home, thinking about the words she had said to him.

" I needed to get stronger, to protect my family.. to protect you." Naruto said. " And besides, I am stronger now, so I will stay now."

Neo smiled. She wiped her tears and let go of him.

Hoping to impress him, she showed him the Kubikiribocho. " Uhh, mom and dad trained me a bit in kenjutsu." She murmured. She wanted her older brother's approval. She remembered when she made her first drawing.

It was when she saw Naruto draw something. She tried it and showed it to him. He smiled and said it was greater than his. So as a reward, he bought her a book about drawing, a hobby which she took up on. Years later, when she was rummaging through her closet, she found both, her and her brother's drawing. She was in tears. Naruto was obviously the better artist at that age, and instead of making fun of her, he complimented her and even gave her a book he bought out of his own pocket money.

" So, using the Kubikiribocho ?" Naruto mused. " Did you know, the swords natural enemy is my Samehada ?" He indicated to the large sword on his back.

" Natural enemy ?" She asked.

" By natural enemies, I mean that their previous wielders were sort of mortal enemies. Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Mist and Kisame Hoshigake, the Tailless Biju."

Neo, being a part-Uzumaki, was confused. Seeing her confused looks, he motioned that he would explain later. He then wondered how Minato and Kushina, his parents, had trained Neo. He would have to ask after the Initiation Exam.

" So, what's your affinity ?" Naruto asked.

Her face gave a small smile and said, " Water and Wind. Beat that."

There it was, the sibling rivalry. Naruto just gave a smile, " I have Water, Wind, Earth, Lighting and Fire."

Neo got stumped at that. That wasn't even possible. But alas, her brother did it again. " I could teach you Ice release." Naruto wondered out loud.

Neo's eyes brightened up. She had heard from her mother about the various types of release. Ice release, Wood release and Dust release were just three of the many types of releases. And she was learning one. Beat that Saburo, always bragging about learning from Sasuke or Itachi. Now here she was, learning a new release from her older brother.

Suddenly, she heard a low growl coming from the sword. " Yeah, yeah, Same-chan, better get going."

"… Did that sword just talk ?" Neo asked.

" Huh, oh yeah. Samehada is a sentient sword." Naruto told her. " Listen, I will tell you all about it."

Neo nodded, before remembering something else. "I found out that I am a sensor type." Hoping that she could impress her older brother.

Needless to say, he was impressed. " That's awesome Neo, I knew that you would be awesome. Heck, I ain't a sensor."

Neo broke into an all out smile. Finally, something she was good at against her brother. " Say, can you sense anyone special here ?" He asked her, out of genuine curiosity.

The Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju, was able to sense people as far as two kilometer. So he sort of set up a challenge for the sensors. He hoped that his sister could surpass that level. And he was willing to help her every step of the way.

She hoped that he wouldn't ask her that. It was always so painful whenever she tried in secret. She could only feel the energy of her family in the house.

Noticing her discomfort, Naruto spoke, " Anything wrong ?"

" It's just that, I can't do it very well." Neo complained, " My eyes hurt a lot and I get dizzy."

From that Naruto understood what was wrong. " Try and close your eyes before doing it." He had worked both with and against sensor type ninjas in the past, and cutting off visual interference was needed for starters.

Neo tried doing that, and felt her sensing abilities go up a notch. Now she was able to locate where Ruby and the others were. " Why does Ruby have chakra ?"

" Everyone has chakra, they just need to learn how to harness the energy. But since they began to use Aura, their chakra levels began to dwindle, but they still remain."

Neo nodded. That was actually surprising. So Ruby could learn jutsus, however weak they may be. Shaking her head from the thoughts, she focused again, " Well, there is a feline-like chakra. Female, Age Seventeen."

That got Naruto's interest. A Faunus was in here. If she was able to avoid getting caught by Naruto, that color him impressed.

Neo opened her eyes, focusing on the chakra level, which were higher than those of others. She then rushed of, making Naruto get bewildered. He rushed after her, to make sure that she didn't do anything stupid.

* * *

Blake was enjoying her book, thank you very much. No one could deny her the glory of reading. She had earned it after all. Tricking the White Fang into believing that she was KIA. Now she had finally got into Beacon, ready to start a new life.

She would have continued, if a certain girl hadn't interrupted her. She looked up to see hetrochromic eyes staring at her with interest.

She groaned. " May I help you ?"

" Hi, I just wanted to make a friend." The girl said.

" Okay." Seriously, what was Blake supposed to do ?

" Hmm, well, hi, my name is Neo Namikaze."

" Blake Belladonna."

Neo frowned at that. The ' Faunus-hidden-in-plain-sight' was rather boring. She was all read books and be anti-social type.

" You need to get laid, that way, you wouldn't be boring anymore."

Blake would not have blushed, but the way Neo had said it was shocking. She was fun when she wanted to be. How dare she accuse her of such ? How great, now she was sounding like a Schnee.

" I should introduce you to my brother." Neo drawled on.

That was when Naruto appeared. Blake just had one look at him and she blushed. That man was the epitome of sexiness. Those wild flowing hair, those whisker marks and that smile.

" Ah, Ani, this is Blake." Neo said.

" Uh, hi." Naruto said, noticing the girl infront of her. She sure was beautiful, in her own way. Her flowing hair was silky, her eyes were glowing.

Yep, this kids is what we call 'Love at first sight'.

" And hopefully, your new girlfriend." Neo grinned, causing Naruto and Blake to sputter.

" WHAT THE HELL, NEO ?" He shouted. He just grabbed and lifted her onto his shoulders and bowed to the girl. " Sorry." And with that, he rushed off.

Blake could only stand there, wondering what the hell happened, That was until the signal was given that they had reached Beacon. She simply collected her things and walked off.

* * *

Sasuke didn't like to laugh a lot. It was his training as an Uchiha. And Uchihas don't show emotion. But this, this was unbelievably funny. The group was walking towards Beacon with a new friend, whom Ruby had dubbed ' Vomit Boy' Jaune Arc.

However, she had bumped into someone Sasuke had not expected, Weiss Schnee. He had heard about her from Shishui, his cousin, who was dating Winter, though secretly. How those two fell in love will forever be a mystery to him.

Well, currently the heiress was chewing the red clad girl out. The reason being : she bumped and caused a few vials of Dust to fall out.

Deciding it was enough, Sasuke chose to interfere. The reason he did so was as he used to be as snobbish as she was being. " I think she gets the point."

The white themed girl looked up at Sasuke and gained a faint blush. Which caused the black haired boy to shake his head. He always had somehow wooed women. Some may have killed to get that, but to Sasuke, that was a curse. But still, he got some exercise by running away from the fan girls.

" And who are you ?" She demanded. Sasuke again rolled his eyes. Always demanding things that weren't her and ordering people around. Yep, she fitted how Winter told Sasuke about how Weiss was like.

" It's a common courtesy to give your name first before asking others." He spoke, before deciding to add, " Princess."

" Ma, ma, why do you need to be so rude, Sasuke ?" A voice behind Weiss spoke, causing her to jump with a squeak. She turned around to see Naruto.

" And who are YOU ?" She all but screamed.

Naruto bowed a little, " Naruto Namikaze. And this little girl is Neopolitan, or Neo for short, Namikaze." He then pointed at Sasuke Uchiha, " The one with a duck's ass for a hair is Sasuke Uchiha, while the younger one is Saburo." Looking at Ruby, he added, " And the Red Riding Hood is Ruby Rose."

Weiss just nodded, as he suddenly changed his expression.

" And may I ask nicely, who are you ?"

" Weiss Schnee, the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." Blake said, walking up to them. Hearing her title being used caused Weiss to smile. Finally someone who knew her. " The same company who uses illegal Faunus labor."

She snapped at this. " THAT IS A LIE !"

" Whatever you say." Blake said smugly. She looked at the other people before focusing on the same sibling duo whom she met earlier. She blushed again. She shook her head instantly, hoping that no one had noticed it, but against her wishes, one person did.

Neo let out a small squeal, " Did you just blush ?"

" N-no." Blake stuttered. _' Why now ?'_ She wailed internally.

" Are you stalking my brother ?" Neo asked, eyes narrowed.

 _' Is she bipolar or something ?'_ Blake thought, before answering, " And what if I am ?"

Neo froze for a moment, before letting out a much higher squeal, " Ooooh, then I will have nieces and nephews to spoil soon."

This caused both Naruto and Blake to sputter out nonsense about being too young or not knowing each other well. During all this commotion, everyone left the three.

" NEO, WHAT THE FUCK ?!" Naruto shouted.

" A lien in the swear jar ~ " Neo sang out, making Naruto grumble.

 _' Why must this happen to me ?'_ Blake thought.

Naruto took Blake aside, and apologized to her for his sister's actions.

" No worries." She said calmly, better to forget these things. " If I knew any better, she should not drink anything caffeine related."

Naruto let out a chuckle and rubbed the back of his head. " Well, you got that right." He then got a serious expression, " Listen, I really am sorry about Neo, if I can make it up to you, just tell me."

Blake realized that Naruto could be a nice guy. And hopefully a good tease. Shaking the thought out of her mind, she replied, " Well, how about a lunch sometimes."

Naruto nodded and she smiled. He felt his heart flutter seeing her smile. When she began to walk away, he got a good view of her well developed butt.

" I'd tap that." Neo suddenly popped in with her comment, shocking Naruto as he saw Blake walk away.

Looking at his sister, he asked the obvious after hearing that comment, " Are you lesbian ?"

Neo looked at him in thought, " Not sure, bisexual, I think. Mom did say that the teenage years are for experimenting." Naruto gained a blush when he heard that, " Though not sure what did she meant."

* * *

Yang was anything but impatient. She used to be impatient, loud and brash, but all that was beaten out of her when she asked Neo's mother, Kushina, for training. Thinking that it would be easy, she had a laid back attitude, making puns which could make Ibiki cry.

Well, she still was a flirt, but on minimal levels.

She was currently waiting for her sister, Ruby, whom she had left to make new friends, not ditched. Soon, she spotted her sister and her friends. Her eyes narrowed with an evil smile as she spotted Sasuke.

She gave him a flirty smile and spoke in a seductive tone, " Well, hello there, handsome."

Sasuke instantly froze and turned to face Yang, smile forced on his face.

" H-h-hello, Yang." He stammered. He was totally afraid of the girl. It reminded him of his time in Oto, the Hidden Sound Village.

The blonde haired girl just walked up to him, getting to close for comfort. Ruby, being Ruby, did the most reasonable thing, follow Kushina's order whenever Yang did this : She sprayed some water onto her.

Yang hissed and covered herself with her arms. Sasuke just rushed over to Ruby and hid behind her.

" Bad Yang, bad." Ruby scolded her older half sister.

Everyone around them were just staring at the sister duo, wondering about their mentality. That was until another blonde came up with a girl on his shoulders.

" Hey, did I miss anything ?" Naruto asked, setting Neo down.

Yang looked up to the new figure and was partially successful in lessening her blush, which she gained through years of practice. She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her breasts against his chest, making him blush ever so slightly.

" And who are you ?" She asked seductively.

Controlling his blush, he smirked and separated himself from her, " Naruto Namikaze. Older brother of Neo."

Yang immediately blushed, remembering Naruto from when they were younger, and he was quite the child when they were younger. " Well hello there. Do the curtain matches the drapes ?" She asked him.

Naruto looked at her with a blank face, before grinning, " Depends, do yours ?"

Ruby and Sasuke looked horrified at them. Having one Yang was enough, but a combination of Yang and Naruto was disastrous. Monty have mercy on Remnant if they ever made babies together.

Suddenly, both of their minds clicked, starting the most important mission of all time, to make sure that Naruto and Yang did not procreate together.

However, amidst their flirting, Ozpin started his the speech.

When it ended, Naruto excused himself and walked away.

* * *

Blake was looking for Naruto. He was the only one who had gained his attention and interest. And she had half a mind to get to know him personally when she saw his eyes.

All that regret and loneliness was unbelievable. How he was able to stay sane after that was surprising ?

Safe to say, she got slightly attracted to him.

When she found him flirting with the blonde haired bimbo, she frowned and felt a bit jealous. But that was quite obvious, she had known Naruto for a longer period of time than her.

However, when she saw Naruto leave the group, it peaked her interest in the blonde.

Why did he leave ?

And that was something she was hoping to figure out.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he stared at the moon. It was beautiful, even though it was broken. It showed that even though it faced tough times, it was still standing. He pulled his headband up and opened his covered eye.

Now, it wasn't like any normal eye. What was special about it was its iris. Or lack of it. His eye was a simple blue pupil, signifying that he had unlocked the Kibo Ni Michita Nami **[3]** , or as he called it : the Namigan.

He heard someone behind him, and with the speed and grace of a ninja he spun around to see Blake staring at him, looking intently at his iris-less eye.

" What ?" She breathed out, seeing the abnormal eye condition.

Knowing this, Naruto knew that he had to confide something to Blake and hoped that she could be trusted.

" I have a lot to explain, don't I ?" Naruto chuckled nervously.

" Yes you do." She deadpanned.

 **( One Explanation Later)**

" So you are one of the few people who do not use Aura, but use chakra in its stead."

Nod.

" And your eye is the Kibo Ni Michita Nami, one of the few dojutsus **[4]** , which are common in your dimension."

Nod.

" And you came after defeating a primordial."

Nod.

" Well, I hope you can keep my secret safe." Blake said.

Naruto got confused. He knew that she was a Faunus, of what kind, he wasn't sure. " Well, I know that you are a Faunus."

" I am cat Faunus." She said, showing her cat ears, making Naruto smile on how cute it looked.

" And I used to be in the White Fang." And the bombs were dropped.

Naruto got a serious face. " Why did you leave ?" To him, that was all that mattered.

Surprised by his question, she rubbed her arm, " I got sick of the way the White Fang were doing things, so I faked my death and left to start a new life."

Naruto nodded and crossed his arms, " And that proves that you are a good person."

" Wha.. ?" Blake asked, shocked, " But I help in some of those stuff. How can I be a good person ?" While she was speaking, she got tears in her eye.

Frowning, Naruto wiped her tears away before smiling at the cat girl, " All that matters to me and my friends is that you left because you figured out that it was wrong before you did something you would regret later on in life."

At that moment, after seeing that heartwarming smile, those inspirational words, Blake smiled and hugged him. " Thank you."

Naruto, though a bit surprised by the hug, returned it.

" Well, keep the secret safe, okay." Blake told him. And after a bit of hesitation, she kissed him on the cheek, before walking quickly away.

Naruto, at the kiss, got shocked, but seeing the girl walk away with a special bounce in her steps made him feel warm.

Yep. This would be an interesting journey.

* * *

 **[1]:** Big Brother

 **[2]:** Little Sister

 **[3]:** Eye of the Hopeful Wave

 **[4]:** Eye Techniques

* * *

 **Omake- How Shishui met Winter**

She was crying. This was it. Her mission had failed and the Grimm were about to kill her. " I'm sorry Weiss." She mumbled.

She let herself down. She was ready to accept her faith when a smoke erupted infront of her. And from that smoke came a man with black hair and onyx black eyes. He killed all the Grimm with a strange purplish-black fire, and then grabbed her and erupted into smoke again.

When the smoke cleared, she noticed that they were in a different spot, a hotel room of sorts. As she was looking around, the man touched her shoulder, causing her defensive mechanism to start : hitting the place where the sun don't shine.

The man fell as she recognized her savior. " Oh I am sorry." Seriously, she better stop doing that.

" Oh no, worries." The man said in a high pitch voice, waving off any concern. After a few seconds, he stood up.

Winter saw this the moment to introduce herself, " Winter Schnee."

" Shishui Uchiha."

Winter's eyes widened as the full features of the man came into view. He was devilishly handsome, causing her to blush a little. But she shouldn't even do that, she had kicked him in the nuts.

Sensing that her attention was still on that embarrassing event, Shishui calmed her down with a smile, " Listen, no worries, it was an accident I know it."

Looking at his smile told her that he was a pure soul, so she knew that she had to make it up to him, " I feel as if I am obliged to you, how about lunch, my treat ?"

Shishui smiled and said, " Sure, why not ? Gives me the time to know a woman so beautiful."

Winter blushed. " You think I am beautiful ?" Sure she was called that many times before, but she never heard it straight to her face, nor from somebody her age.

" Of course. In my opinion, and of that of Akuma no Akuma, beauty comes from within. But in your case, it is both inside and outside."

Winter blushed again. " So what part of me is beautiful." She thought of him to be those men, attracted to sexual parts of her body, but she never expected this.

" Your hair."

Winter's eyes widened. She motioned him to explain some more.

" Well, your hair proves that you have an aura of intelligence, unmatched in your family. You are, as my friend puts it, in a class of your own with your beauty."

She smiled. Yes he was wonderful.

* * *

 **Rate and Review. No seriously, I need it.**


End file.
